They Are Among Us (Discontinued)
by kelphead2
Summary: When Max's Voice tells her to find John Smith, she has no idea what the flock is walking (or flying, I guess) into. Takes place after "Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports" and during the book "I Am Number Four" (at the start, Four and Henri are already in Paradise.) Contains some swearing, but that's the characters being themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry!" The blond kid was frantic.

"How... is this... not hurrying?" Even with my enhanced speed, I was out of breath. "Besides, _what_ are we running from?"

"You don't wanna know!" He sped up, easily passing the speed limit for cars.

What the hell?

"Hey! Wait up!" I spread my wings. Flying low over the streets, I caught up to him.

When the boy saw me, his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah." I waved. "Hi. Would you mind telling me what we're running from?"

The boy made a sharp turn into a grove of trees, still freaking out over my wings. "Max," he asked, "what is going on? What-" He skidded to a halt. "Oh, great."

I slowed to a less perfect landing. "What is it?"

"Mogadorians."

 _"What?"_

He pointed. "Them." Then he turned to me. "Max, you have to get away from here. They're not after you. If you leave now, they might not notice you."

"But I can fight."

He shook his head. "Not like they can. Now-"

BLAM! Something hit my back, and I fell face-first onto the cold grass.

"Max!" The boy's scream sounded like Fang's.

I tried to answer, but I couldn't move a muscle.

"Max!" It was definitely Fang's voice. "Wake up!"

My eyes closed, then opened again. Fang was kneeling over me. "What... happened?" I asked him.

"You fell off the bed," Fang said. "Then you started shaking like you were having a seizure."

I told Fang about my dream. "It felt so _real_ ," I said. "I thought it was."

"You think it was your Voice trying to tell you something?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. What? _You_ don't have a Voice in your head, telling you what to do? You're lucky.

 **Max.** Speak of the devil.

Fang was going to talk, but I held up one finger. 'Voice' I mouthed. He nodded.

 _Well, Voice,_ I thought. _It's been a while._

 **Paradise, Ohio.**

 _What?_

 **The answers are in Paradise, Ohio. Look for John Smith. Watch him.**

 _What do you mean?_

The Voice was silent. Typical.

After hearing what the Voice had to say, Fang consulted his laptop. "Huh," he said. "I can't find anything on John Smith." He clicked the mouse a few times (what kind of name _is_ that for a computer accessory?) scrolled a bit, and typed something. "Here." Fang showed me the screen. On it was a picture of the blond kid I had seen with the caption 'John Smith.'

"That's him," I said. "The guy from my dream."

Fang nodded. "I'll let the others know." He got up and left in search of the rest of the flock.

I stared at the image of John Smith. What did my dream mean? How did John run that fast? Was he good or bad? What other abilities did he have?

 **Patience, Max. That is the key.**

 _Shut up, Voice._


	2. Chapter 2

**You are now reading Fang's Blog.**

 **Visitor number: Some really high number.**

 **New Mission**

Just when I thought things would be quiet for a while, Max's Voice told her to look for someone. I won't reveal any names, but get this: it came to Max in a dream. One that, from what she told me, she either dies or gets seriously hurt. Not that I'm going to let that happen.

If you live in Ohio, be on the lookout for me and Max. The others are sitting this one out with Max's mom, along with Max's half-sister, Ella. She and Iggy have been getting pretty close lately.

Normally, this is where I'd reply to some fan comments, but I've been occupied with one that sparked an explosion of replies.

This_boy_is_on_fire from Long Island, New York wrote 'Fang, do you think there are other mutants who weren't created by the School or Itex or whatever?'

There were a lot of interesting things said, including several alien/mutant theories from Goode_Sam, but there was one reply that I couldn't get out of my head. Wolf_Lover from Charleston, South Carolina replied with 'To This_boy_is_on_fire (and Fang, I guess), Yes, there are other mutants out there. I know because I am one.'

This confused me. Naturally my first thought was that it was a trick. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me. Although I can't do much now, I'll spend some time asking Max what she thinks about it. In the meantime Wolf_Lover, I encourage you to stay alive. Be on the lookout for Erasers in your area.

Well, I've got to go now. Max and I have to get ready for Ohio. Fly on,

 **Fang**


End file.
